KateXWinston
by HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Winston are staying on Kate's house because their family was going out for a few days,what will happen on Kate's house?.


KatexWinston

Winston are staying on Kate's house because their family was going out for a few days,what will happen on Kate's house?.

No POV,Sunday,Jasper City.

It was another yet peacefull day in the city of Jasper,most of the wolf are spend their time with their families or with their girl or boyfriend,but one female Alpha was Sanderson was alone,her husband,Humphrey Mctavish was going out with Garth Collins and his dad,Tony Collins on a hunting just sat on the couch while watching the news,then her phone ringing, she then picked it up and greeted by a familiar voice."Hi Kate"a female voice greet her "hi Lilly"Kate replied "umm,Kate,me and mom gonna go for a while,we will come back tomorrow,okay?"Lilly said "okay,goodbye sis"Kate said,then Kate closed the then heard a thunder rumbling outside."Hmm...it's gonna be rainy outside,but who can accompany me?"Kate ask to herself,then an idea came to her head."I need to call dad"she said while type the phone number,after a while,the call was connected.

"Hi dad!"Kate greet cheerfully "oh hey Kate,what's going on?"Winston ask "can you came to my house on 6?"Kate said "sure,but i need to finish my work first"Winston said "okay,bye"Kate then the phone was disconnected,Kate then feeling hungry,so she drive to Mc'donalds,she order 1 beef burger,1 fried chicken,and 1 french drive back to her house and began eating,she put the plate at the sink and look at her watch."it's 2 pm,what im gonna do?"Kate ask to herself,then she go to her bedroom and took a vibrator,she removed all of her clothes,lie down at the bed and put it in her pussy while massaging her breast."Ohh...yess"she moaned,she began breathing hard as her climax rising "ohh...oh yess..."she moaned,she began rubbing her pussy to add more pleasure,then suddenly she cummed on the bed sheet,her breathing became much slower and slower until Kate can adjust her breathing pull the bed sheet and replace it with new one so no one will know,then Kate look on her watch and it was 2:30 pm."Hmm...i better clean my house before dad come"Kate said,then she began clean her house,after 1 hour,it was finally finished."Okay,well i have to prepared myself before dad is coming"Kate said to herself,then she went to her room to change her clothes and also grab some rope to tie someone.

Back out there,there's a Lamborghini parked outside the mansion,turns out it was Winston,he was go home early just for his daughter,he open the door and found a note say:"go to my bedroom Dad".Winston then rushed to Kate's bedroom,only to find there's no one in the room except unknown for Winston,Kate was behind the door,armed with a baseball ,she walks up to her father position,then she hit her father with the baseball bat,enough to make Winston fell minutes later,he wake up and realise he was tied to the bed with a rope and he cannot speak or scream because something muffled his sound,later he saw Kate in a red bikini outfit,making Winston aroused."Hi dad"Kate said cheerfully while taking of the thing that muffled his sound."Kate...what are you doing?"Winston asked "you know dad,i was in heat and maybe i can have fun with you"Kate said in seductive voice."Kate don't!"Winston said,but it was too late,Kate already stripped his pant and boxer,revealing his erected member.

"Wow dad,you're bigger than i tought"Kate admired his dick "a...am i?"Winston asked,Kate giggled and began kissing the tip,Winston moaned when she kissed the tip of his member,Kate then licked his base while biting on in then wrap her tongue around Winstons dick and moving it up and down,Winston moaned in pleasure,he then push Kate's head deeper to engulf his entire was gagged but also happy at the same time,she then bobbing her head up and down while sucking as hard as she can."Ohh...Kate...yesss...harder..."Winston moaned,he patted his daughter head,Kate smiles at her without warning, he blow his seed to her mouth."Wow salty and creamy" Kate said as she licked his remaining then hoist Kate so she sitting on his lap, he then kissing her breast while inserting his fingers to her tight and wet pussy.

"Ohh yesss...dad please do it with your mouth..." Kate moaned while begging, Winston grinned and put her down, he then use his mouth to lick and suck her vagina greedily."Oh oh oh oh Dad!" Kate screamed in pleasure, after some minutes, she squirted into his face."Wow, it taste like candy!" Winston exclaimed, he then aligned his dick with her pussy."Kate are you sure about this?" Winston asked, try to asked her if she wants to finish it."Yes dad, we had gone too far, so why you don't finish it?" Kate reassure her father, Winston nodded in agreement and push his dick to the tight pussy slowly, while trying not to hurt her to much."Ohhh..." They both moaned as they connected."Sooo...tight" Winston moaned "ughhh...you're so big" Kate moaned, Winston then began to thrust in and out slowly, Kate moaned as the big organ went in and out from her slit."Moore! harder!" Kate yelled, Winston then picked up his pace and began rocking the bed like mad.

Kate began to bucked her hips to add the amount of pleasure that they both received."Ohh...dad you're so good at this" Kate said, she never knew that her father is good at having sex, especially with his daughter."Th-Thank you Kate..." Winston said while moaning in pleasure, they then try other position like the doggy style, then they cummed on eachother after an intense 15 minutes of fucking then lay on the messy room, they had just done one of the best thing on their life.

Kate then rolled to her fathers chest and began to makeout with , whose first feeling uncomfortable about this, now he has no hesitation, it's just like having sex with his own wife."So dad, will everyone find out? Will i get pregnant?" Kate asked, Winston look at his daughter and smile."No one will finds out about this, not even Humphrey, and you wont get pregnant because you're not in heat" Winston said as he kiss her lips."Ok dad, i love you..." Kate said as she go to sleep, Winston wrapped his arm around her, kiss her forehead and say "love you too Kate..." before going back to sleep.

A/N: It's done! Yes! Finally i can focused on my other for reading and reviewing this story, bye guys! :)


End file.
